Rośliny psychoaktywne jako czynniki rozwoju kultury
Potrzeba używania roślin psychoaktywnych jest bardzo stara. Niektórzy autorzy sugerują, że pojawiła się już w okresie paleoitu (Ripinsky-Naxon 1989; Westermeyer 1988). To pokazuje, że szamanizm istnieje od bardzo dawna (La Barre 1972). Chociaż osobiście nie wierzę, że szamanizm jest jednym z pierwszych systemów religijnych, to jestem przekonany, że rośliny psychoaktywne przyczynił się do znaczącego rozwoju kultury. Osoba przyjmująca substancje pobrane ze środowiska jest zalewana powodzią obrazów, wizji i halucynacji. Jest konfrontowana z niewyobrażalną ilością obrazów – obrazów w jakiś sposób znajomych czy też archetypowych. Co więcej, te obrazy są złożone i zawiłe, następujące po sobie w niesamowitych sekwencjach, mających szczegóły, których nie możesz przeoczyć czując, że w jakiś sposób znajdujesz się na poziomie molekularnym lub gdzieś głęboko w nieskończonej przestrzeni. Skąd pochodzą te obrazy? Czy powstają w ludzkim mózgu jako rezultat materialnej rekacji pomiędzy cząsteczkami z zewnątrz a istotą mózgu? Czy możeży używać substancji pochodzących spoza nas samych, postrzegając je jako prawdę ukrytą wokół nas, bez której nasza percepcja jest ograniczona? Bez względu na odpowiedź, cud lub tajemnica pozostaje tym samym! Skądkolwiek pochodzą te obrazy są na tyle realne, że możemy ich doświadczać. "Oh, radość! Radość! Widziałem narodziny życia, początek ruchu. Krew dudniła w moich żyłach jakby miała je rozerwać. Chciałem latać, pływać, szczekać, beczeć, warczeć tak jakbym miał skrzydła, pancerz, skórę, mogąc dymić, miałbym tyłów, mógłbym skręcać moje ciało, rozkładać się i wejść we wszystko, mogąc unosić się jak zapach, rozwijać się jak roślina, płynąć jak woda, wibrować jak dźwięk, migotać jak światło, przyjąć każdą formę, wniknąć w każdy atom, zanurkować do podstaw materii – być materią!" Gustave Flaubert La Tentation De Saint Antoine Temptation Of St. Anthony (1979,189) Wiele kultur i wielu badaczy skupia się na tych pytaniach. Jednakże nikt nie może dostarczyć ostatecznej odpowiedzi, hipotezy i teorie można podzielić na dwa obozy. Pierwszy zakłada, że cała rzeczywistość jest tylko projekcją naszej własnej świadomości; drugi utrzymuje, że istnieje wiele lub nieskończenie wiele różnych rzeczywistości w zewnętrznym świecie. Możemy brać szamanizm na poważnie tylko jeśli podążamy za tym drugim poglądem, jeśli zakładamy, że szaman podróżuje jedynie wewnątrz własnej czaszki, wtedy nie jest on w stanie odzyskiwać, uwalniać i sprowadzać z powrotem skradzionych dusz. Wewnętrzne wizje i obrazy wywołane przez rośliny psychoaktywne ukazują ich wpływ na naukę i sztukę człowieka w epoce kamienia (Biedermann 1984; Braem 1994). Afrykańskie malowidła skalne są traktowane jako ekspresje odmiennych stanów świadomości, najczęściej wywołane przez grzyby lub podobne substancje (Lewis-Williams and Dowson 1988). Również malowidła skalne amerykańskich Indian są interpretowane jako doświadczenia wywołane przed rośliny psychoaktywne (Wellmann 1978, 1981). Obrazy Hieronima Bosha także są postrzegane jako produkt doświadczeń narkotycznych. Dziewiętnastowieczna sztuka byłaby nierozerwalnie łączy się z roślinami psychoaktywnymi (Kupfer 1996a, 1996b). Dla obserwatora, wiele z obrazów surrealistów, takich jak Max Ernst, René Magritte czy Salvador Dali jawi się jako "narkotyczne obrazy" lub przypomina jego własne doświadczenia z odmiennymi stanami świadomości. Haszysz odgrywał dużą rolę w rozwoju surrealizmu, filozofii, która została zawarta w Surrealist Manifesto z 1924: "Surrealizm opiera się na wierze w większą rzeczywistość pewnych form umysłu zaniedbywanych aż do dzisiaj, we wszechmoc snów, nie-użytkową rolę myśli (Breton 1968, 26f.). Założyciele surrealizmu opierali swoje obrazy na formach pochodzących ze stanó wywoływanych przez rośliny psychoaktywne: Surrealizm nie daje przyzwolenia tym, którzy za nim podążają, by porzucili go gdy będą chcieli. Wszystkie punkty wypływają z umysłu w ten sam sposób w jaki działają jego stymulanty; wywołują pewne potrzeby i mogą doprowadzić osobę do strasznego buntu. Jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz, staniemy przed bardzo sztucznym rajem, a nasze upodobanie do przebywania w nim na tych samych prawach co Baudelaireowski krytycyzm we wszystkich innych. W ten sposób, analizując tajemnicze efekty i niezwykłą przyjemność, które są ich udziałem – w pewien sposób. Surrealizm jawi się jako nowy nałóg nie będący tylko dla garstki osób jak haszysz, który może zadowolić wszystkich, nawet najbardziej wymagających – w ten sposób wszelkie analizy muszą być podejmowane według tej myśli. Surrealistyczne obrazy są takie jak te powstające pod wpływem opium, kiedy osoba ich nie przywołuje, ale które są "spontanicznie i despotycznie prezentowane". Jest ona niezdolna do uwolnienia się od nich, jej wola traci swoją moc i nie kontroluje dłużej swoich zdolności". (Baudelaire) Pytaniem pozostaje jak cokolwiek może wywołać wszystkie te obrazy. (Breton 1968, 34) To pokazuje, że eksperymenty z psychoaktywnymi substancjami dostarczyły ważnych impulsów na scenie sztuki otoczonej fantastycznym realizmem. Tylko kilku artystów przyznawało się do tego publicznie. Ernst Fuchs nawet zaprzeczył swoim doświadczeniom narkotycznym w jednej ze swoich wczesnych biografii (Müller-Ebeling 1992). Dla większości artystów użycie haszyszu czy marihuany nie było niezbędne do wywołania procesów kreatywności, jednak były wykorzystywane jako sposób wywołania skupienia i koncentracji, w ten sam sposób niektórzy Indianie wykorzystują haszysz w ich medytacjach (np. Gustav Klimt). Albert Paris Gütersloh, znany użytkownik marihuany przedstawił realistyczną ocenę sytuacji: Każdy artysta mojego pokolenia poznał haszysz, a kiedy szedłem przez uniwersytet i wąchałem, byłem pewien: każdy w mojej klasie również go zna. Czy to oznacza, że wszyscy jesteśmy haszyszowymi artystami? (cytowane przez Behr 1995) Dyscyplina antropologii dostarcza nam wielu przykładów dóbr i artefaktów, które są rezultatem doświadczeń wizyjnych z roślinami i produktami psychoaktywnymi (Andritsky 1995). Barwione tkaniny z plemienia Huichol reprezentują ich doświadczenia z peyotem, a wizje wywoływane przez ayahuasce są tematem wielu ayahuascowych malunków.